The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum, which is grown as an ornamental plant for use in the garden and as a ground cover plant in the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Hypericum calycinum, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘CROWTHYP’. ‘CROWTHYP’ was discovered in 2008 as a naturally occurring branch mutation on a plant of the species Hypericum calycinum (unpatented) which was growing in a cultivated garden near Belves, Department 24 Dordogne, Region Aquitaine, France. The branch mutation exhibited green and gold variegation. The resulting plant is both attractive and striking in the landscape both in and out of flower.
‘CROWTHYP’ exhibits a prostrate, spreading growth habit and prominently variegated foliage that is multicolored green, lemon and line, with pink coloration to its new growth. ‘CROWTHYP’ grows to 20 cm in height and 30 cm in width during a one year growing season. ‘CROWTHYP’ exhibits its distinguishing characteristics to best effect when grown in full sun or light shade, with moderate water. There are no particular pests or diseases known to the inventor which affect ‘CROWTHYP’. ‘CROWTHYP’ is hardy to USDA Zone 5.
‘CROWTHYP’ was first asexually propagated in 2008 in Arundel, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The branch mutation was excised from the parent plant and established as a plant on its own roots. Subsequently, in 2009 and 2010 additional plants were propagated by softwood stem cuttings. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.